Love in Space
by Thiefy Rikku
Summary: Alternate universe TP fic. Pan is new. It's going to turn into a GW/DBZ fic.
1. Love in Space - Chapter 1

Well everyone, I'm very sad to sad to say that I will be discontinuing Split in 2 for awhile. I am very sorry all. I'm going to start writing another fic! And oh yeah, I just noticed that a lot of people don't like the Goten/Marron couple…so I'm going to make them together in this fic, just to piss people off. I don't care what you say about this in a Review. OK so…here it is!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Pan looked outside her window as the plane took off to take alast glimpse of her home of 15 years. Santa Monica. She would miss the beach and her friends the most. Especially Emelie.

'I'm definitely NOT gonna miss Ryan. That player' Pan thought. Ryan had cheated on her with Moncela. 'Bastard' she thought, remembering when she caught him in the act. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ryan!" Pan shouted. The brown-turned-blond slowly turned his head away from the bimbo blonde.

"P...Pan!" Ryan stuttered. The blonde just messed with her hair, twirling it around her finger.

"I thought you were out of town!" Pan continued.

"Uummmm..." Ryan said, without an explanation.

"You lying son of a bitch!" Pan exploded. She wanted to blast him right there with her hidden Saiya-jin powers. Ryan just turned his head back to the blonde and kissed her. Pan broke down. She felt her ki rise with every teardrop. She then stood up tall and proud and walked put of there with her best friend, Emelie, not showing ANY sign that she had been crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pan was deep in thought and her father interrupted her thinking.

"Pan, you are going to love it there. You finally get to meet your grandmother and grandfather, which you have been writing to. You will make new friends. Oh...and Vegeta...what will he say to you? And Bulma? Oh she'll be overwhelmed along with mom. Your crazy Uncle Goten. You'll love him. Bra. Marron, Uub, Trunks.... everyone." Goten told her witha twinkle in his eye, holding Videl's hand, obviously excited. Videl was excited also.

"You'll forget all about Mr. I'm-too-good-for-Pan." Videl said, then regretted, seeing the flinch in her face.

"Pan, you need to forget about him, dearest. You were nothing but a trophy to him." Gohan told him, stroking his daughter's jet-black hair. Pan just smiled and turned her head towards the dark skies of Santa Monica.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up" Pan heard.

'What the heck? Is there a broken record on this plane or what?' Pan thought, opening her eyes groggily. 'Oh...it's just my dad' she said rubbing her eyes of any last sign of sleep. It took hours to get their luggage and about 30 min. to get to Kami House, where everyone was waiting.

"Aaaaahhh!" Pan heard someone scream and run out the door. Pan decided to avoid the hugs and kisses until everyone had settled down.

"Where's Panny?" Goku asked.

"Pan!" Gohan ordered. Everyone turned their attention towards the car that held the child. Slowly Pan swung her feet out of the car. She then stood up.

"Well?" Pan asked. She was then tackled by her grandpa and grandma. They each gave her their share of hugs and kisses.

"Panny. We have lots of catching up to do" Goku told her. "And a lot of people to meet"

^%^%^%^%^

"So" ChiChi asked curiously "How is school? How are your grades, I mean."

"I'm on Honor Roll. I'm in the Top 20" Pan answered proudly.

"See Goten! Why couldn't you have been like Pan in high school?" ChiChi asked her second son. Goten just shrugged his shoulders.

"So, Pan....any boyfriends?" Bulma suddenly said. Pan's smile faded, but only for a second that no one noticed. Videl told Bulma in her ear and Pan saw Bulma shake her head up and down, understanding.

"Let me introduce you to everyone here" Goten volunteered. He brought Pan around the room to everyone.

"This is Yamcha" Goten said.

"Hello little lady" Yamcha said.

"AHEM!" Pan said, obviously annoyed by someone calling her a little lady.

"Oh.... hehe....sorry...um" Yamcha said uncertainly.

"Okay...next!" Goten shouted. Soon Pan was introduced to the whole Z team. The last people were Bra, Marron, and Trunks.

"And these little lovebirds are Marron and Trunks." Goten said.

"Hello!" Pan said cheerily.

"Pan, are you feeling alright?" Goten said.

"Yeah.....why?" Pan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Cuz....most girls that see Trunks fall in love instantly" Goten said matter-of-factly.

"Ummm....Uncle Goten..." Pan said.

"Don't say uncle....it makes me feel old.." Goten said.

"Um...yeah...anywayz...like I was saying....I'm not most girls...as a matter of fact, I am a tomboy" Pan said, giving Goten her own bit of information.

"Awww...so that means you're up to playing football with Trunks, me, and Uub tomorrow!" Goten told her.

"You're on!" Pan said, accepting the challenge.

"Alright...tommorrow we'll decide the teams." Goten said.

~*~*~*~*~*~THE NEXT DAY~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay. Trunks and I are team captains. I Pick laces, so Trunks, you have spaces. Whoever loses has to get Pan." Goten said, and spun the football.

"Laces! Laces! Laces!" Goten shouted.

"Spaces! Spaces! Spaces!" Trunks shouted. Pan had a big frown on her face, now realizing that neither Saiya-jin wanted her on their team. 'I'll show them' Pan thought.

"Yes! Spaces! Goten, you've got Pan! Good luck! You'll need it!" Trunks shouted. Pan gave him a death glare that would've made Vegeta run for cover.

"A couple of rules....no using powers" Uub said.

"Down! Set! Hut!" Pan said as she hiked the ball to Goten. She ran and rammed herself into Trunks, leaving him on the grass, dazed. Goten was surprised and almost let Uub sack him. He threw the ball to the now distanced Pan and she caught the ball and scored a touchdown.

"Touchdown Sons!!!!" the teens outside heard.

"Dad!" Pan shouted.

"Good job, Pan!" Gohan told his daughter. "Trunks, are you okay?" he asked, seeing him on the floor.

"Yeah, he's okay, dad. I just rammed into him while he was off-guard is all" Pan told him.

"Okay then. I'll be score keeper" Gohan told them, taking out a sheet of paper and a pen. "Sons-6. Underwears-0." Gohan said, scribbling it down.

"And we'll be announcers!" everyone outside heard. They saw the whole Z Team there to watch the challenge football game. Bulma and Bra were the ones who wanted to be the announcers. 

"And we'll be the crowd!" the rest of the Z team shouted as they settled themselves in a seat.

"Alright...the Sons just scored a touchdown! And it looks like they'll be doing a field goal." Bra announced. 

"Ready!" Pan shouted to her uncle. She ran towards the ball.... then ran past it!

"And it looks like it was a fake!" Bulma shouted into the mic. Goten threw the football towards the touchdown, where Pan was now standing.

"And it's GOOOOOOOOOOD!" Bra shouted.

----------------

"Only 1 minute left in the game and the Underwears are trailing by 4. They only need a touchdown to win the game!" Bulma said. Everyone's eyes were glued to the game, which proved to be a good one.

"Ready! Set! Hut!" Trunks hiked the ball to Uub. Trunks took off running past Goten who was running towards Uub to sack him. Pan was chasing him all around the field. The ball was thrown right when Uub was sacked.

"And he catches it!" Bra shouts. Trunks took off at full speed with Pan hot on his tail. Pan got closer and closer then BAM! Trunks was down on the floor.

"3.... 2.... 1! And that's the end of the game! Sons win!" Bulma yelled.

"Sorry Trunks, but you know I had to prove you wrong" Pan whispered to him.

"What?" Trunks asked.

"Girls can too beat your ass in football...." Pan said getting of him as her Uncle Goten came running toward her to tell her of the great job she had done. Trunks just remained on the grass. He got off and joined every one to congratulate "The Sons"


	2. Love in Space - Chapter 2

OK, OK… so there wasn't much in the first part, but yeah. I hope everyone will give me a chance with this! Ok, so here it is! Part two of Love in Space. Oh and I don't exactly know the real age differences, so I'm gonna take a wing at it. And oh yeah, I'm just pretending that Pan, Goten and Trunks all have their tails. Bulma made some kind of cloaking device. Oh, and when I get into the Gundam Wing characters, they'll be OOC because I don't really watch it, I just thought it would be a really cool idea.

Pan-16

Bra-14

Trunks-27

Goten-26

Marron-23

Uub-24

^&^&^&^&^&^

Pan yawned and opened her eyes to an unfamiliar surrounding. She almost screamed, then realized that she wasn't in Santa Monica anymore. She was getting more and more happy that she left. She was meeting great people. She now noticed that all her friends back in Santa Monica were all stuck-up. She was happy she left just in time to get the REAL Pan back in time.

"I wonder how much more different school will be over here," she said out loud.

"Well, you're about to find out!" she heard from outside. It was Bra. She was at her window.

"Hey Bra!" she greeted.

"Ready yet?" Bra asked.

"What?! I'm not even dressed yet!"

"Okay! Hurry up! I'll be waiting downstairs!" 'Helping myself to breakfast…' she added silently.

@#@#@#@#@

"Hey there Ayra!" Bra shouted to her best friend.

"Hey Bra! And who's this little chick?" she answered. Pan bubbled with anger.

'Little? Am I really that short? She's taller than me… that doesn't mean she can call me little. She's just tall.' she thought to herself. "I don't like being called little"

"Oh! Okay then! What's your name?" Ayra asked.

"It's Pan. Pan Son."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16"

"Excuse me for saying this, but it seems like you're younger. I mean not because of your size, it's your looks"

"How old do I look?"

"12…13"

"Oh. That's really young…"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay"

"All right every one. Let's go to class!" Bra interrupted.

&^&^&^&^&^

"I had a lot of fun today, Dad!" Pan told her father enthusiastically. 

"Pan, calm down. I have to tell you something." Gohan told her.

"What is it Papa?" Pan asked.

"Pan, I have to go to America, and you can't come." was his answer.

~X~X~X~

I'm sorry that was so short everyone!! I know I suck ok!! Just leave me alone! turns her head away and cries Guess what?!?!?! I'm going to be writing a Digimon fanfic, I'm going to start laying off Dragonball Z for awhile, ok? Ok.


End file.
